Adam and Chase behind closed doors
by Alejandroburromuerto
Summary: Things get steamy after a surprise attack by a mystery intruder.
1. Attack

"Night Bree!" Chase shouted.

"Dude, it's like 7:00."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Maybe..."

Davenport walk in and with a surprisingly calm voice, he said, "kids, don't fight. What if this is the last day you'll ever see each other?"

Chase went to bed quickly after Davenport's slightly unnerving comment, his ears still ringing from the semi dark request from their creator.

He tried to call asleep but couldn't. He was actually a bit scared. Adam and Bree were watching a movie upstairs with Leo and Tasha. But he knew the only "person" he could talk to right now was...

Eddy!

He stayed awake a little while longer, contemplating Life in general until He heard Adam and Bree come downstairs.

While Adam was sitting down dumbly, expecting the pod to suck him inside. Bree noticed that Chase wasn't asleep.

"Adam! The tube isn't going to suck you in! Get up and walk inside the tube."

"I'll try it this once!"

Bree face palmed herself and decided to try and get Adam to stop babbling about the tube.

"Chase. You were here like 3 hours ago, why are you still awake?"

Chase knew that if he told the truth to Adam and Bree, Adam would pound him till he cried, then till he stopped. With his insanely expanded vocabulary, he decided to say some complex words to confuse Adam.

"Assembly, complexity, immediately."

Chase just wanted Adam to babble on about something to shield his embarrassment from the group

"Uh Chase, that means..."

You heard the man, assembly, complexity, immediately.

Bree hung her head quickly, and let the comment pass so she wouldn't have to explain all of this to Adam.

They got in their pods quickly afterwards and went to sleep.

But meanwhile someone was planning something against Davenport and the rats.

* * *

"Okay, you clear on the plan?"

"Yeah, they don't suspect a thing. Davenport and Tasha are asleep along with Leo. The rats will freak out. But first, we must verify that the virus reached Eddy's system."

"It did. The rats will freak out without Davenport and Tasha. Chase and Bree will glitch and Adam will... Do nothing at all."

"The bad news is that Eddy will recover from the virus in 24 hours. But the good news is the rats don't know that."

"If the hidden cameras are installed and the tubes are set to release toxic sleeping gas, we start the mission immediately."

"Agreed."

"Let's go kidnap the Davenport's."

* * *

Bree was the first to wake up noticing a small hole on the top of her tube. She glanced over at Adam's tube and was horrified. She saw Adam standing totally unaware that there was a weird purple gas spreading through his tube. Bree quickly realised the gas and that Adam was immune to it. She saw Chase and knew she needed to wake Adam to bust them free. He might be immune but Bree and Chase surely were not.

"Chase. Chase! Wake up!"

Chase woke up and saw Adam's tube with a horrified look on his face

"Don't worry. The rat gas doesn't effect Adam. But if we can't wake him up, we can't get out."

"I have an idea to get you out. Superspeed yourself up to the bedroom where mister Davenport is and make sure he's okay.

Chase used his powers to briefly wake Adam up and laser them out. Bree speeded out quickly and checked on Leo, Tasha, and Donald who weren't there.

Unluckily for Chase, as he was walking out, the gas came from inside his tube, filling the room up with deadly gas. But a side effect of his chip is that the gas makes him fall asleep and not die.

With Chase's last sleepy breath if the night, he said "Adam, wake up which thankfully woke Adam up.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssse!" He screamed. He began to feel a little tired but muscled through it, and the gas slowly but surely dissipated. Eddy turned on but was really glitchy. After a few minutes of silence, he said "stop Douglas!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, this w... wa... was all Douglas. Bree left you a video message."

Though it has to frequently buffer, Adam made out all of what Bree said.

"Adam, or Chase, or anybody watching this, help! Leo and the rest of the Davenports are gone and I tried to get Eddy to start working, but he wouldn't turn on. If you can get him to work, watch this video. He said Douglas was behind all of this and tried to through us off using our pods. He knows everything about us because... He made us. He made our chips. But you don't have enough time to listen to all this. The Davenport's are trapped in a remote research facility in Antarctica. Even writh my super speed, I probably won't be there for a half hour plus the time it takes to get tea from Darjeeling, baguettes from Paris, rice from China, churros from Mexico, and a few phones from Tokyo."

"I know, the nerve of that woman. Phones from Tokyo. Anyway, I have a virus and will have to shut down for at least 24 hours to get back to normal. Sleeping beauty down there is freezing cold and probably can't control his powers. Take him to the bunker bedroom 3. There should be 2 comforters in the closet, a map of the house including some hidden features, enough food for a week, and a bathroom."

"But..." Adam tried to ask but Eddy quickly shut off.

 _I guess it's off to bunker bedroom 3. I wish Eddy stayed on to give more info but..._

Adam then remembered the best way to warm someone up and felt himself getting excited and hard quickly. Body heat!

He picked up the pace and they were in bunker bedroom 3 in about 30 seconds.

Adam went into the closet and grabbed the comforters and two glasses. He went into the bathroom and got water for them and emerged naked. He put Chase into bed and helped him get out of his mission suit. They lay completely naked in the bed for a few hours.

* * *

Hey fanfiction people. This is Tara. I was so excited when I released the first chapter. I was in a pinch for a story so I decided to try something new. I hope I can keep this one coming for a long time. Adios mi amigos. Just FYI, I will include Bree in this pic but she won't catch them canoodling ever in my stories. Bamwhat! (My catchphrase. Love Liv and Maddie.)


	2. Fun

Chase woke up a few hours later and felt different. His supersenses turned back on and he realised he was naked in an actual bed. He had never slept like this before but he liked it. He looked down and saw that he was sleeping on Adam's muscular chest.

"Morning sleepy head."

Chase was still unsure about where he was and what he should do about it. But a lot of him was enjoying this, after he realised his true feelings for his brother a few months ago.

"Hi. What happened back there?" Chase used a cute boyish voice.

"You were knocked out by something called rat gas. It's toxic to everyone but for you and Bree it knocks you out cold. For some reason the chemicals in it don't effect me. Bree is on her way to China right now buying phones but she should get to Antarctica soon..."

Chase stopped listening a little further back and thought, _am I still dreaming. Did I die and go to heaven? I am sleeping in an actual bed with the man I've had a crush on for years. I'm naked, which is a little odd but my bionics aren't acting up at all. I can live like this for the rest of my life._

Adam kept talking about what had happened to him and Eddy, and where Bree was for awhile longer. Chase eventually did get really bored and realised just how cold he was. He interrupted Adam to by reaching out his hand to try and get the glass of water, hoping Adam would notice. Luckily for Chase, Adam did notice and then asked him "do you need water?"

Thankful that the conversation was over, he said "yes. My diagnostics say I'm severely dehydrated and that my blood is getting really cold."

"Not surprising. Eddy said that your cryo regeneration never completed and that you were needing of heat. Sorry, I would have told you sooner, but I didn't want to worry you."

Chase was impressed by all the complex words Adam could actually say and understand. How knew that he wasn't nearly as idiotic as he pretended to be. Chase looked up at Adam and smiled. "Thanks. Can I get another comforter?"

"Sure buddy, anything you want."

As Adam got up, Chase marveled at the size and length of Adam's dick. It was rock hard at the size of 9 1/2 inches. It was cut and almost looked muscular. He saw his sexy butt witch looked like to beautiful white apples suspended in midair yet a bit more muscular. He had wanted Adam for years, even when he didn't know what he wanted.

As Adam was walking, he walked slowly thinking of Chase. He saw Chase's full erection a few hours ago. It was 10 inches, longer than his own by 1. It was cut like his and also a bit muscular. His butt was almost like a smaller version of Adam's and a little sexier. He had a bigger and better six pack than Adam and Adam wasn't afraid to admit that. _finally. Now is the time I tell him._

 _"_ Here you go. Are you comfy in there?"

"I'd be comfier with you in it." Chase replied with a tired yet sexy smile. His dreamy hazel eyes locked on to Adam's and Adam knew it was the time. He climbed into bed and snuggled up against Chase. They both now knew they liked each other but they were to cowardly to admit it. Adam moved Chase a bit further up his chest so he would have immediate access to any part of Chase's sexy small body

Chase squirmed a little but Adam used his superior strength to keep him down. Chase felt a hand near his crotch and he tried his hardest to roll over. He failed but Adam did move his hand. He knew his powers were glitchy and the last time he masturbated, he almost took out the whole house when he came. The look on Davenports face was probably what tempted him never to play with himself again.

Adam held back a small giggle and asked him what's wrong. "Adam, I know you want to have fun but remember last year? I have a little problem down there."

Adam let His laughed out and Chase turned red with anger.

"Why are you laughing?" He said with an upset and a little angry tone.

"Dude, calm down. I just don't think it's a little problem." Adam said as he once again, pulled Chase further up his chest and reached for his dick.

He began to gently stroke it while saying "listen Chase. I like you. I always have. Since we were about 4. I mean like, love you. I've wanted you for a long time. Now my dream is coming true. But I have to know. Is there even a tiny part of you that likes me?"

Chase responded by moaning and kissing Adam on the lips. The kiss lasted 10 seconds and was long and passionate. Adam obviously knew what the answer was to that question

"You know Adam. That was actually my first kiss."

Adam gave Chase a sexy smile in return.

"So, when did you start liking me?" Chase asked curiously.

"Remember on your 3rd birthday. You gave me and Bree a kiss on the cheek. When we weren't fighting."

"Oh yeah. Davenport told me to thank you guys and I didn't know what to do."

"I realised that I was truly in love with you a few days afterwards."

"Why do you act dumb when in reality your not?"

"Wow you have a lot of questions. I guess it was just something I could be known for. You were obviously the smart and the sexy one and Bree was the only girl. I was basically the other one."

"Interesting point. But I think we can agree to disagree about who the sexy one is." Chase said while he played with Adam's nipples.

"Don't stop bro!" He partially moaned enthusiastically.

"Get ready for the ride of your life Chasey!" Adam said for a little sexual foreplay. But as things started to get good, Their worst nightmare appeared.

* * *

"Hey. Guess who's back loverboys?"

"Eddy?" They said in unison.

"Yeah. I fought off my virus quickly. I've been watching you guys for the last hour."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because I can! I'm everywhere." He said as he appeared on a tablet, a phone, a laptop, and the tv in this room.

"I'm telling Davenport about you guys. The look on his face will be hilarious, especially after I post your video, his face, and Photoshop them both."

"Don't do that Eddy, or I'll put another virus in your system that will shut you down for good.

"Chill out, dick for brains, I wasn't gonna spill."

"Don't ever. We'll do that when we're ready."

"The important part of this 's that Bree sent you guys 3 messages. The first 1 says

 _hanging out in Japan. Douglas on my tail tracking device in my phone. Bought new phone. Bought you guys new phones too. Off to Darjeeling - Bree._

"The second message from her is from Darjeeling India.

 _Best tea ever. Bought a pound. Check your credit cards. Sorry in advance - Bree_

"The last message is the important one

 _In Antarctica. Found the facility. Got the evidence I need. Going back to China. Call this number after you have Eddy run a complete scan on facility C. Our parents are probably being kept there. Also, bought croissants in Paris. And the next 2 seasons of clothing in America! Again check your cards - Bree_

"I'm about to run the scan on the facility. It looks okay except for 3 rooms. One is a bedroom with a safe in it, where they are definitely hiding something. One room is where Douglas is now and the other room is where Leo, Davenport, and that monster woman are. I tried to contact Bree but couldn't. Right now, you don't have to do anything at all but wait and do what horny teenage boys will do.

Adam jumped a little at the news. He knew what this meant as well as Chase did. He wanted Chase so bad, he thought he was in a dream. But he knew in a way he wasn't. His dream was coming true.


	3. Alone

_Finally!_ Adam thought. _Alone with Chasey. I never thought he would feel the same way about dumb old me. He is so hot and smart. He'll leave me someday to be with someone more like him. I'd think he would probably pick Bree over me. I am such a failure._

 _Finally!_ Chase thought. _Alone with Adam. I never thought he would feel the same way about tiny old me. He so hot and big. He'll leave me someday to be with someone more like him. I'd think he would probably pick Bree over me. I'm such a failure._

"Adam?" Chase started

"Yeah, Chasey?" Adam said in a quiet and gentle voice.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm really scared." After he said this, Adam moved Chase up and wrapped his arm around Chase's back.

"Of what?"

"Of this relationship."

"Bro, you know I'm nervous too. But you know that th is will work out."

"Do I? Your such a hunk. You can leave me any time you want. Any and every girl at school wants you and..."

Adam put a finger to Chase's soft lips.

"Why would I ever leave you? You're the best thing that ever happened to me Chasey. Your a genius and a tiny hunk. You're sweet and caring and you protect me. You protect everyone. Why would I leave you? Why!?"

Chase sort of blushed at Adam's confusion. "You're amazing. You can have anyone you want. I'm a tiny little geek who is always bullied. I have no backbone and..."

This time, Chase was shushed by Adam's lips, which quickly locked on to his own.

"Dude, no. I love you. No one else. Just you."

"Why don't you prove it to me? We have this whole space. It's just the 2 of us. Alone." Chase said with a sexy tone to his voice.

"Maybe I will." Adam said while Chase kneeled on Adam's chest.

"So, you really think I'm sexy?" Chase said almost in a growl.

"Fuck yeah I do!" I want you and I want you now! Adam said as he began to take Chase's giant rod of power in. He licked the head and it drove Chase crazy. "Yeah, yeah, just like that, don't stop!" Chase moaned. Adam stopped swirling his tongue involuntarily after Chase screamed, "I'm sick of this damn teasing! Get busy with me," and slammed Adam's head further down on his dick until he had 6 inches, a little over half of it in his mouth, and Chase was again shouting "yeah, yeah, just like that, more, faster, HARDER! Adam started to suck as fast as he could and he almost made it to the end of Chase's dick, but when he was about to, he heard Chase yelling "oh, oh, OH, OHHHHHHHH YEAH! I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA CUM! Adam at this moment forced the last inch into his mouth and started to taste the salty, sticky, sweet spurts of love juice coming from Chase's hot rod.

In between pants, Chase said "thanks for the blowjob. But I think I should repay you."

"Awesome! Fair warning though, the stuff Leo showed us on the internet not only made Bree hurl chunks to this day, but is really hard. My jaw muscles hurt a little." "Why didn't Davenport make those bionic too?" Chase said playfully while he tapped Adam's jaw muscle. Before Adam had the chance to respond, Chase threw the covers off Adam's cock and started to suck. Starting with Chase just swirling his tongue on Adam's mushroom head, Adam had a similar response to Chase's. He was totally satisfied. At first... But then, he wanted to get a bit more playful. He slowly moved Chase's head further down his dick and out of the blue, smacked his ass.

"Ow!" Chase yelped as he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"Chill, I'm fine, just a little surprised"

"I won't do that again, promise."

"Well, I was just surprised. I think I kinda like it." Chase went up a little higher on Adams chest until he was looking into the beautiful eyes of Adam. They shared a fast yet sexual kiss.

Chase decided to go a little further down again and he ran into Adam's dick again. He kissed the head once and got more sexual immediately afterwards. He began to quickly bob his head on Adam's dick until Adam started to moan "please, yeah, oh fuck yeah, give it to me, give it to me! Chase decided this wasn't enough and he wanted more from Adam. He continued to bob his head on Adam 9 1/2 inch monster. "Oh, Chase, Chase, CHASE! Suck me, suck me, SUCK ME YOU SEXY BASTARD, SUCK ME! Chase had gotten what he wanted and now he knew it was time to give Adam what he wanted. He continued to suck until he got all of it in and was gagging. Meanwhile, Adam was scream moaning "Oh YEAH! How do I taste! I'm gonna spew, I'm gonna spew, AHHHHHH I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG! Adam released his sticky sweet juices in Chase's mouth and Chase happily swallowed it all.

"So, was I good?" Chase asked.

Adam flopped back on the bed and responded "what do YOU think?"

"What now?" Chase asked while panting.

"Uh, I have a question." Adam said

"Yeah?" Chase responded.

"Can I fuck you?" Adam asked incredibly nervously.

"Sure. Just not to rough."

A load had been taken off of Adam's shoulders and had been replaced with happiness. He had dreamed of fucking his hot younger bro all the time. He was so excited. He knew Chase had to feel the same way about him and he was correct. Chase was just as excited if not more excited than Adam. He had also dreamed of fucking and getting fucked by his hunky older bro. But what they could never see was what is coming next

* * *

Hey guys. I know just rapid fire updating, but I love fanfiction and this story has so much potential. Sorry about the cheesy writing at the beginning. I tried to make it a little suspenseful at the end. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo- Tara ㈏3㈏3㈏3㈏3㈏3㈏3㈏3㈏3㈏3㈏3


	4. Eddy

Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Haven't seen lab rats in a little bit. Updating today!

* * *

"Chase, are you alright, did I hurt you?"

Chase shakily shook his head, but Adam and everybody could easily tell he was lying.

"I won't push in until you're ready."

"G...go ahead."

Adam pushed in again making Chase lift his head and scream at the top of his lungs, knowing nobody else could hear. Nobody...

"Hi guys... I'm back..."

"Eddy!"

"Ooh, bad time?"

"Yes!" Chase screamed, annoyed and in pain with Adam still in him.

"Well, too bad. Bree is coming back home in about 1 hour. Finish up, you crazy horny boys. I'll just be here, watching..."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Should we stop?"

"Hell no."

Adam pulled out almost completely of his weak, submissive partner, only to shove back in again. He knew this would make Chase feel good. Really good."

"Oh, Adam, fuck me harder!"

"At your service, young Lord."

Adam pushed into Chase and kissed his neck gently before biting down hard making Chase yelp. He was going to say something, but guessed that this was a normal part of sex and stayed silent, except for the fact that he was moaning uncontrollably. He would have felt nothing but pleasure, but he knew that Eddy was watching him and probably was recording this, but didn't really care at the moment.

"Ahh!"

"You okay?"

"Hit that spot again."

Adam smiled a dopey smile, and shoved back in, knowing he hit Chase's little special spot. He was at the point where he didn't even care that he was fucking his little brother, just that he was fucking a young, beautiful, genius, boy. He pressed in as far as he possibly could, pulled right out, and shoved back in again. He was assaulting his neck with kisses and licks and bites. He shoved in a few more times and felt himself desperate to release. He saw nothing but pure bliss in his brother's eyes and knew that he would be pushed over the edge. He shoved in one more time and he screamed and came in his brother's beautiful little hole. He heard his brother scream and cum on his stomach. He pulled out of his brother and wrapped him in a tight embrace and kept him from rolling off the bed. They were in heaven, just the two of them until they heard a voice.

"Wow, wasn't that very fun? I have this all recorded to show Mr. Davenport when he gets back from captivity."

"Show him that and I will end you."

"Okay, okay, I won't, shut up. You two are so annoying. Anyway, you might want to shower. Bree will be coming over soon. She currently is getting tacos from Mexico. She'll be here any minute."

"Fine. Come on, Chasey, let me take you to a beautiful place."

"Ummmmmm..."

"C'mon, Chasey, let's get clean for our sister."

"Alright, let's go!"

"Oh guys, one more message from Bree. List of things she's bought with Adam's money."

 _2 pounds of Darjeeling tea_

 _2 dozen French croissants_

 _5 pairs of designer pants_

 _3 dresses from Paris_

 _5 designer shirts_

 _10 pairs of designer heels_

 _25 pounds of Chinese rice_

 _$256,187.99 from Adam's account._

"How did you get so much money?"

"Investments."

"So you are smart."

"I've hidden a lot from you, haven't I?"

"Um... YEAH!"

"We should talk later. But now, let's get clean!"

* * *

Adam is smarter than we thought. Also, never let Bree spend any money ever. Later. Basically just a quick sex thing.


End file.
